Mary Shelly's SOLOMON!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Solomon is back with an even bigger plan that involves Kate. Can Humphrey save her before anything happens?
1. Brain power don't lie

"Ugh, my neck… what happened?" Solomon woke up with a pain as he started to walk around.

"I remember being someone named Aaron, but the rest is a blur…" He walked around the forest to retrace his memory. He came across a cabin that was burnt to the ground and had humans around it.

"What happened here?" He asked as he hid behind a tree. He heard the humans talking about there being traces of fur at the scene. Solomon saw a piece of it next to him that was still a bit aflame. He put it out and he started to sniff it. He then quickly remembered. Solomon ran and saw that he was in Jasper Park. Perfect.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Aaron asked as he checked the bullet wound on Humphrey.

"Of course. And I'm nauseous and I have severe gas." Humphrey said.

"You don't have serve gas!" Kate said.

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"Come into my den and I'll do some tests." Aaron said as he walked away. Humphrey followed. They both came to Aaron's den where they were greeted by Aaron's Creation.

"Good Morning, fair…"

"Shut it. Not in the mood."

"Alright." The Creation said. Aaron took a bit of blood from Humphrey and he put it in a test tube.

"Here, eat this." He gave Humphrey a cookie. "It will help your blood sugar." He took a bite.

"This is good."

"Pecan crumbles. Got it from a place called 'Carrot Top'." Aaron then tested his blood and he gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Humphrey said as he finished his cookie.

"Well, it appears that you are… do you want another cookie?"

"Please." He asked. Aaron gave him another cookie. "So, what's the news?"

"Well, it seems that those liquids that landed on you had some affect."

"What kind?"

"Well, first off, and don't freak out, but you are immortal." Humphrey started to choke on his cookie.

"I'm what?!"

"I told you not to freak out."

"What else am I?"

"Let's see." He then took out a clip board. "You have three things. You are immortal, you can manipulate people by use of disguises or words, and you brain power has maxed; nearly up to mine! Welcome to the genius club. We have jackets."

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither." Aaron said as he walked over to a basket. "They said that these cookies are low-fat, but it has chocolate in it!"

"This is serious!"

"You're right. We have to focus. After all, your brain power won't lie."


	2. Cousin twice removed

Solomon walked for miles and he couldn't find where Aaron was.

"Where is he?" He asked himself. He then ran into two wolves. "Oh. Who the hell are you two?" He rudely asked.

"Excuse?" The female asked.

"I said who the hell are you two?"

"No need to curse. I'm Derek and this is my new friend Simone." He replied.

"Why are you two out here?"

"We just came from Jasper and we need a little normal time." Simone said.

"Jasper?! Can you take me there?"

"We don't know. And besides, that place is just like the portal of hell." Derek said.

"Oh, come on! I need to see Aaron!"

"Aaron? My son?"

"Your son?" Solomon thought for a moment. This could be a chance for him. "Yes, your son. I need him because I'm… his… cousin! That's right cousin."

"You don't look like a relative of mine."

"Long-distance is a bitch. Anyway, if you show me where he is, that would be so grateful."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Derek." Simone said. "Let your cousin see Aaron. Let him go." Derek thought for a moment and agreed. He showed Solomon the way.

"Kate! Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed as he ran into her den. Aaron followed him.

"Humphrey? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Better than okay. Here, watch." He then picked up a rock and gave it to Aaron. "Hit me."

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as her eyes widened.

"Trust me." Aaron then threw the rock across Humphrey face and he fell down in a backwards motion.

"Humphrey!" She ran over to him and saw that he was bleeding from the mouth and nose. "Why did you do that?!" She asked Aaron.

"Because it won't kill me." Humphrey said calmly as he got up. Kate looked in horror.

"How are you…?"

"We can explain." Aaron said as he told her the whole story.

"…And so now, he's immortal." He finished.

"Oh my God. And you couldn't tell me?! You two almost gave me a heart attack."

"Don't worry. Everything we do together, there is no one that is killed." Humphrey said as he smiled at Aaron.


	3. Beautiful

"Here it is! Here you go!" Derek said as he motioned towards actual Jasper Park.

"Aren't you coming in?" Solomon asked.

"No! No way!" Simone quickly replied.

"Why not? They won't bite."

"They can bite."

"Won't."

"I would rather jump in a river filled with sharks with a paper cut on my nipple while dying with cancer." Solomon looked at him for a second.

"Won't." The two wolves sighed.

"Just go." Derek said. Solomon went in and looked around.

"This place is b-e-a-utiful." He said with a smirk. In the meantime, Humphrey and Aaron went to tell Garth and Lilly about what happened. Things went a little differently.

"I'm immortal, and you are not!

I'm better than you!

If you want me to go and stop,

Then you better say that you're a fool!" Humphrey sang as he danced around Garth.

"I'm not paying attention to you…" Garth said as he tried to hold his anger.

"You know you're jealous!"

"I am, but you are not worth it."

"I never said I was. But if I was worth something, I would cost roughly about 8,000 dollars."

"That's not true. Is it?" He asked as he looked at Lilly. She shrugged.

"You know I'm right because my brain has doubled increasingly over time. Ain't it awesome?" He said with a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm still stronger than you and I can beat you up."

"Oh, no he didn't!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Well, I can make you do whatever I want with a little possession."

"No you can't." Garth argued. Humphrey then went to the side and took some weeds.

"Okay, you don't believe me? How about now?" Humphrey then used the weeds to make a make-shift handlebar mustache. He then took a circular piece of wood and placed it on his eye. He looked Garth straight in the eyes and started to change his voice into an English one.

"Hello, I'm John Garamendi. Let me see the photographs."

"What photographs? I didn't take any photos! It was Lilly who took them. She's the one you want." Garth quickly ratted her out.

"Garth!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He won't get the photos."

"There are no photos!" She shouted.

"What?" He looked at Humphrey who had taken off the get-up.

"You're so stupid." He said. He then proceeded to leave with Aaron following. They came to Humphrey's den where they saw a note.

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. But it's not good."


	4. My Delicate Flower

Humphrey went and picked up the letter.

"_Hello, dear morons. It is I, Solomon. You may know me from the time you killed me. Well, it didn't work. So now, I have stolen someone dear to you. If you want her back, then you'll have to find and kill me again. Like that's going to work!"_

"Solomon?! He has Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Didn't we kill him?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, we did."

"This is messed up. How do these villains write letters?"

"I don't know. But we have to get her back."

"How? We don't have the technology to track him." Aaron said. Humphrey glared at him. "What?"

"You're an immortal scientist that's bent on helping the wolf species by building technology-based things."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Humphrey pinched his nose bridge.

"Just get some stuff from your den that can help us."

"This better go somewhere." Aaron said as he left. Meanwhile, Solomon was in the outskirts of Jasper Park where he had Kate tied up to a tree.

"You're not going anywhere, my delicate flower." Solomon whispered to Kate.

"Yes I am. Humphrey and Aaron will save me."

"Ah, yes. The dumb coyote and the mediocre scientist."

"Hey! You don't get to call Humphrey a coyote! Except for Garth and me that one time, but I'll never make that mistake again. And you can't call Aaron mediocre except for me, Humphrey, Garth; well everyone. But it's still not nice." Kate explained.

"I'm not going for nice. I'm just going for evil. And if you think that those two could do anything to stop me, think again."

"I got the stuff." Aaron said as he came into the den with various items.

"Great. Now what can we use to help Kate?"

"Well, we have all sorts of stuff. We have coconut, cherry, mango, and I think there's a special on _mamey_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was reading this." Aaron replied as he handed Humphrey something. He looked at it and he looked at Aaron.

"This is a playbook for the musical 'In the Heights'."

"I heard it was great. _'Como siempre, Senor Usnavi'_!" Aaron exclaimed. Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping."

"Okay, okay. How 'bout I look at where the paper came from and we can take it from there."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Alright." Aaron then took the letter they got and started to examine it for a good 20 minutes.

"What's so great about this play?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"It's great because it tells the story of a small neighborhood called Washington Height in New York. There is actually a FanFiction writer who is from there."

"Really?"

"Yep." Aaron gasped. "I found it. It's a piece of trash from the outskirts of Jasper Park."

"Well, let's go!" And so they ran.


	5. The Name's Blanket

Humphrey and Aaron ran up to the outskirts of Jasper Park, but they couldn't find Solomon.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Humphrey said.

"Don't worry Humphrey. We'll find that idiot." They both heard some laughing behind some bushes. They hid behind them and saw Solomon. They also saw Kate tied up.

"There's Kate!" Humphrey said.

"I guess you're mate isn't going to be here." Solomon said with a smirk.

"He'll be here. I'm sure of it." She said confidently.

"How are we going to get her?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Humphrey replied. He then looked at the ground next to him and saw some weeds. "I think I have an Idea."

"There's that brain power I was waiting for." Aaron said with a smile. Humphrey then took the weeds and made it into a make-shift mustache. He then took a piece of tree bark and made his hair into a ponytail.

"Wish me luck." Humphrey said as he went over to Solomon. Kate looked at him in confusion.

"Is that… no!" Kate said to herself.

"Hey, dude." Humphrey said to Solomon in a hippie-sort voice.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Blanket. I'm new here."

"What the hell kind of name is Blanket?"

"My name. And I couldn't help over hear that you are planning something against someone. I think that's cool."

"I don't need help from a hippie." Solomon turned away to Kate.

"I actually know who you're talking about. Humphrey right?"

"Yes. How do you know him?" He asked confused.

"He forced me to eat meat. I hate meat."

"Wow. Sounds like a jerk. Well, no matter. Soon, I'll get Humphrey for stealing Kate."

"Stealing?"

"Yeah, he stole her. Ever since we were pups. He always winks at her and tells her jokes. I know how these things work. He holds Kate's package and soon she holds his. And then there's his glorious mane. I'll have him killed for this!"

"No. You don't need to kill him."

"You're right." Solomon then went to a bush and took a knife out. "Protocol demands physical reputation!"

"Oh, my God! No! Physical reputation? No! We just need to torture him. And I know how."

"How?"

"There's a warehouse that he goes to where he's sad. I think it's somewhere in California."

"Really?" He then looked skeptical for a second. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"If I wasn't, why would I be telling you that?"

"Alright, you better not be wrong." He then proceeded to leave. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't go to California. It's too mainstream."

"Okay." He then left. "Make sure she stays tied up." They never saw him again. Humphrey then went and untied her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Saving my mate." He replied as he took off his disguise.

"Humphrey? Wow, you're good." She said as they laughed. They then went back to there homes.

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him." Solomon repeated himself as he was on his journey.

Author: Well, that's the end of Season two. Please review, but come back next time for more hilarious stories! *Hears canned laughter. Takes a plastic bag and puts it over head, suffocating self. Canned laughter still goes as he falls down dead.*


End file.
